Television and Films Season 11
Television shows and films shown in Season 11 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| What's on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="145"| Who's watching !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || Mad Men || Ratings Guy ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter feeds Jon Hamm advice on how to improve Mad Men. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dateline || Ratings Guy ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tells Dateline not to hold the truth about the killer until the end of the show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Late Show with David Letterman || Ratings Guy ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| David Letterman reads Goodnight Truck to Peter. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || COPs...With Banana Guns || Ratings Guy ||align="center"| Joe ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter's meddling interferes with Joe's show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Mike & Molly || Ratings Guy ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Peter relaxes with the guys after restoring television. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || teeM eht sserP || Yug Ylimaf ||align="center"| Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Brian sees what happens when Meet the Press is played in reverse. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Prequel to Philadelphia trailer || Friends Without Benefits ||align="center"| Meg, Kent Lastname, theater patrons ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Meg and Kent go out. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Adrien Brody Doing Situps || Friends Without Benefits ||align="center"| Meg, theater patrons ||align="center"| 1a |- |colspan="6"| The 3D film starts. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Northwest Airlines commercial || Jesus, Mary & Joseph ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Northwest spins a positive outlook on their on-time record. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Canadian Horror Story || Space Cadet ||align="center"| Chris ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A ghost haunts a Canadian family. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Drunken Girl Falls Out of Shopping Cart || Space Cadet ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter checks videos on his phone. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Meg in the cargo bay || Space Cadet ||align="center"| Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie plays a prank on Meg while she's in the cargo bay. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Videochat || Brian's Play ||align="center"| Jasper, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Brian and Jasper share a video chat. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fingernails4Cash commercial || The Giggity Wife ||align="center"| Peter, Quagmire, Joe ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys watch a commercial at The Drunken Clam. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Internet porn || The Giggity Wife ||align="center"| Quagmire ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Quagmire gets caught getting back into his routine. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dyslexic Sports Report || The Giggity Wife ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches the storps wens. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || To Catch a Predator Who's Proud of Being a Predator || Valentine's Day in Quahog ||align="center"| Herbert, Sandy ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Herbert watches his favorite show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Tom and Jerry || Valentine's Day in Quahog ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter and Lois watch the final episode of Tom and Jerry. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Condom commercial || Chris Cross ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 1a |- |colspan="6"| The news is sponsored by condoms. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Leave it to Beaver || Chris Cross ||align="center"| Mike Damone ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tries to get some help from Mike Damone. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jeopardy! Presents: The Best of Contestant Banter || Turban Cowboy ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys realize things are boring for them. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Muslim Looney Tunes || Turban Cowboy ||align="center"| Peter, Mahmoud ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter and Mahmoud pass the time while in the hospital. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Bottom Chef || 12 and a Half Angry Men ||align="center"| Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Judge Padma Lakshmi tells contestant chef Daniel L. to pack up his fudge and go. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Monsieur Oops || Bigfat ||align="center"| French theater audience ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Quagmire's films are loved in France. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Stabbed in the Butt || Bigfat ||align="center"| Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Contestants who answer a question wrong get stabbed in the butt. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Mr. Mom || Bigfat ||align="center"| Quagmire, theater audience ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Quagmire claims to have seem Mr. Mom four times. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Advice to Feral Peter || Bigfat ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter leaves a series of videos just in case he becomes feral. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Advice to feral Peter || Bigfat ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 4a |- |colspan="6"| Peter's advice goes wrong in the second tape. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Channel 2 News || Total Recall ||align="center"| Lois, Meg ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Channel 2 news features a story on Tom Tucker's breakdown in a comedy club. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Where in World War II Is Waldo? || Total Recall ||align="center"| Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The Griffins watch a special on The History Channel. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || In Memorium || Save the Clam ||align="center"| Quahog Funeral Home mourners ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Joe presents a video tribute to Horace. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Joanie Loves Chris Brown || Save the Clam ||align="center"| Quagmire, Joe, Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The guys are forced to watch television at Peter's house after Horace's death. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Das! Ist! Gut! || Farmer Guy ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The Griffins check out Germany's favorite show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Franklin & Bash || Roads to Vegas ||align="center"| Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie watches Franklin & Bash, complete with indicators to show which one is which. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Game of Thrones || No Country Club for Old Men ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter, Lois and Stewie watch Game of Thrones on BET. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Television Shows Category:Films